Love Parade
thumbDe Love Parade was een populair rave- en techno-festival dat veel bezoekers trok uit binnen- en buitenland (800.000 tot 1 miljoen). Van 1994 tot 2001 was het evenement het grootste techno-evenement ter wereld. De parade vond van 1989 tot 2006 plaats in Berlijn. Van 2007 tot 2010 vond de parade in het Ruhrgebied plaats, telkens in een andere stad. Opzet De Love Parade was een optocht van enkele tientallen praalwagens met dj's die via grote geluidsinstallaties hun platen aan het publiek laten horen. De muziek beperkte zich tot elektronische dansmuziek zoals house, trance, techno, hardstyle en schranz. De wagens worden meestal ter beschikking gesteld door clubs, platenlabels en party-organisatoren. Om de trucks dansen duizenden mensen op de beats van de muziek. Het evenement kenmerkte zich vooral door de enorme mensenmassa, waardoor het dagelijks leven in de stad van de Love Parade en omstreken op de dag van de Love Parade lichtelijk ontregeld is. Niet alleen op de straat is het oervol, ook op alle metrostations en autowegen zijn de ravers makkelijk te herkennen aan hun felgekleurde kleding, geverfd haar en versierde auto's. Een ander belangrijk kenmerk is het voortdurende gefluit van de bezoekers, die in combinatie met de beats vanuit de vrachtwagens het karakteristieke geluid van de Love Parade vormen. Ook laten sommige bezoekers hun exhibitionistische kanten zien: ze zijn schaars gekleed en maken seksueel getinte bewegingen. Er zijn zelfs enkele pornofilms opgenomen op de Love Parade. Andere bezoekers proberen op te vallen door op de lantaarns, verkeersborden, stoplichten en bomen te klimmen. De Love Parade in Berlijn thumb|Feestvierders aan de SiegessäuleVan 1989 tot 2006 vond de Love Parade plaats in Berlijn. In deze periode groeide de Love Parade uit tot het grootste dance-evenement ter wereld. Van 1989 tot 1995 reed de parade over de Kurfürstendamm. Vanaf 1996 reed de parade over de Straße des 17. Juni, door het park Tiergarten. In het midden van deze straat is een grote rotonde met de Siegessäule, die in die periode het symbool van de parade was. 's Avonds vond hier het slotfeest plaats. Alle vrachtwagens verzamelden zich dan op de Großer Stern en speelden dan de muziek die wereldberoemde techno dj's, zoals Carl Cox, Sven Väth, Paul van Dyk en Jeff Mills draaiden vanaf de Siegessäule. Naast de parade werden er ook grote feesten voor, tijdens en na de Love Parade gehouden. Het 'LOVE Weekend' begon al de woensdag voor de Love Parade en duurde tot de maandag van de volgende week. Enkele belangrijke feesten waren Lovestern Galactica, The Love From Above en het 100-uurs-dance-evenement in Tresor. Volgens sommige bezoekers waren deze feesten vele malen beter dan de Love Parade zelf en zij sloegen daarom de parade over. Eind jaren 90 kwam er kritiek op de organisatie. Vanuit de techno-scene krijgt de Love Parade het verwijt een commercieel evenement te zijn en de muziek op het tweede plan zet. Er reden steeds vaker vrachtwagens mee van populaire televisiezenders, commerciële producten en zelfs een wagen van de politieke partij CDU. Deze organisaties waren in staat om de torenhoge inschrijfkosten te betalen, terwijl de echte techno-organisaties deze kosten niet konden dragen. Ook vond men dat de Love Parade ten onrechte een politieke demonstratie was. Er wordt nauwelijks aandacht aan het motto besteed en de bezoekers komen enkel om te feesten. Als gevolg van deze commercialisering werd er een alternatieve parade in Berlijn georganiseerd: de Fuckparade. Op deze parade wordt vooral schranz en hardcore gedraaid. Ander punt van kritiek kwam van de bewoners rond het Tiergarten park in Berlijn. Zij maakten zich grote zorgen over de schade die de bezoekers van de Love Parade aanrichten aan het park. Via processen tegen de gemeente en de organisatoren probeerden ze de Love Parade te laten verbieden. Maar de Berlijnse senaat was de Love Parade altijd goed gezind. De Love Parade geeft de stad immers bekendheid en is een grote inkomstenpost voor de Berlijnse middenstand. Maar in 2001 slaagden de bewoners erin de Love Parade te laten verbieden door hun eigen demonstratie eerder aan te melden dan de Love Parade. Om de Love Parade toch te laten doorgaan moest de Love Parade zijn status als politieke demonstratie opgeven. Sinds 2001 is de Love Parade een commercieel evenement. De Berlijnse senaat werd ook steeds minder coulant voor de Love Parade, omdat de Love Parade minder inkomsten in het laatje bracht dan werd gedacht. Daarom weigerde de senaat om de Love Parade te steunen nadat het de status als demonstratie verloor. In 2006 kwam de Love Parade in handen van een nieuwe organisatie en die besloot in 2007 om de Love Parade niet meer in Berlijn te houden, maar in het Ruhrgebied. Geschiedenis In 1989 besloot Matthias Roeingh alias DJ dr. Motte om zijn verjaardag op een originele manier te vieren. Onder het motto "Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen" organiseerde hij een politieke demonstratie op de Kurfürstendamm in Berlijn. In een Volkswagenbusje had hij een muziekinstallatie met aggregaat geïnstalleerd en stapvoets rijdend speelde hij techno voor zo'n 150 bezoekers. Hij maakte er een jaarlijks terugkerend evenement van met telkens een ander motto. De eerste jaren steeg het aantal bezoekers en het aantal deelnemende trucks per jaar explosief. In 1993 kreeg het evenement een internationaal karakter doordat er voor het eerst buitenlandse trucks meereden. In 1995 werd het evenement wereldberoemd door de grote media-aandacht en bezochten 500 000 mensen de demonstratie. Doordat de Kurfürstendamm in 1995 te klein was voor de mensenmassa, moest de parade in 1996 verhuizen naar de veel grotere Straße des 17. Juni. In 1999 was de allergrootste parade. Bij een temperatuur van rond de 30 graden bezochten 1,5 miljoen mensen de parade. In dat jaar was ook de eerste dode te betreuren: een slachtoffer van een steekpartij. Na 1999 ging het langzaam bergafwaarts met de parade. In 2001 verloor de Love Parade de status als demonstratie en werd het een commercieel evenement. Dit betekende dat de Love Parade nu zelf de opruimkosten van het park en de straten moet betalen. Ook trokken sponsoren zich terug en kwamen er minder bezoekers. Hierdoor kwamen de organisatoren in de financiële problemen en kon het evenement in 2004 en 2005 niet plaatsvinden. Eind 2005 vroegen de organisatoren faillissement aan, maar dat werd geweigerd door de Berlijnse Senaat. In februari 2006 kwam er onverwachts een nieuwe sponsor aanzetten die het hele evenement overnam. Deze sponsor, de Duitse fitnessketen McFit, richtte de AG Lopavent op, die de Love Parade in het vervolg zou organiseren. De oprichter Dr. Motte heeft zich sindsdien gedistantieerd van de Love Parade. Het concept is ook aangepast. Zo reden er alleen nog maar trucks van McFit mee. Maar er was dat jaar weer een Love Parade, de laatste in Berlijn. De nieuwe organisatoren hadden te kennen gegeven dat de Love Parade niet per se in Berlijn gehouden hoefde te worden. In 2007 maakten ze dan ook bekend dat de parade niet meer in Berlijn zal zijn, omdat de Berlijnse Senaat volgens de organisatoren geen duidelijkheid kon geven over of de parade wel door kan gaan. De Love Parade zou de komende 5 jaar in het Ruhrgebied plaatsvinden in verschillende steden. Op 25 augustus 2007 was Essen als eerste aan de beurt. De tweede editie was in Dortmund. Het thema dat jaar was Highway to Love. In 2009 werd de Love Parade afgelast omdat de stad Bochum de verwachte bezoekersaantallen niet aan zou kunnen. In 2010 vond de laatste editie van het evenement plaats in Duisburg. Nadat honderden mensen vertrappeld werden met 21 doden als gevolg werd besloten om geen Love Parade meer te organiseren.